I Kiss You
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: "Kau melihat semuanya kan ?"/ "Benarkah ?"/ "Aku masih tidak percaya"/ "Jangan khawatir, Aku tidak akan mengajukan syarat seperti yang waktu itu"/ Sasuhina/ AU/ Sekuel 'Kiss Me'.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

I Kiss You

Pagi ini sebenarnya adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang kenaikan kelas. Hari ini tahun terakhir Hyuuga Hinata di Konoha Academy. Sebagai senior sekaligus anggota OSIS, Hinata harus memberikan contoh yang baik kan. Pagi-pafi sekali Hinata sudah siap dengan segala keperluan sekolahnya dan berangkat dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri tiap-tiap gang sempit menuju sekilahnya. Rumah Hinata memang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu, karena itu Hinata lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Gang-gang sempit yang sedang dilewati Hinata saat ini juga merupakan jalan pintas tercepat menuju ke sekolahnya. Tengah asik-asiknya berjalan santai dengan sedikit bersenandung, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara seperti orang berkelahi di dekat tikungan.

'Buaghh'

"Cih. Sial"

'Deg'

Hinata kenal dengan suara itu, secara reflek Hinata segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding tikungan. Seharusnya ini pagi yang baik untuk memulai hari yang baik, tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Hinata kenal betul dengan suara laki-laki yang saat ini tengah berkelahi dengan beberapa orang. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, berandalan pembuat onar nomor satu di sekolahnya. Juga orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya karena syarat aneh yang sasuke berikan hanya agar sasuke mau mengembalikan barang miliknya.

'Ugh' kenapa disaat seperti ini Hinata malah memikirkan hal semacam itu. Hinata menggeleng-gelwngkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan apa yang baru saja difikirkannya. Saat ini Hinata harus fokus memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa keluar dari situasi ini.

'Buagh'

'Dagh'

'Aaarghh'

"Mati kau !"

Kalau suara-suara mengerikan seperti itu terus terdengar, bagaimana Hinata bisa berpikir jernih. Hinata benar-benar ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga, tapi kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Kalau sampai orang-orang itu sampai menyadari keberadaannya, bisa-bisa Hinata terlibat dalam perkelahian itu. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar, mengingat Hinata adalah perempuan. Tapi bisa jadikan Hinata dijadikan 'Tameng Hidup' oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Apalagi kalau sampai si Uchiha itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menyaksikan adegan 'berdarah' yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Bisa-bisa harapan Hinata untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan damai dan aman sentosa di Konoha Academy yang hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi bisa hancur.

"Sial, Kita mundur !", teriak salah satu orang yang menyerang Sasuke secara bergerombol alias keroyokan. Sepertinya dia pimpinan orang-orang itu.

"Cih. Dasar pengecut", Sasuke berdecih melihat lawannya melarikan diri.

Sasuke menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Melawan 5 orang sejaligus bukanlah perkara mudah sekalipun Sasuke jago dalam hal bela diri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi disitu. Keluarlah, mereka sudah pergi", Kata sasuke pada sosok Hinata yang sedari tadi tengah bersembunyi.

Rupanya sejak tadi Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaan Hinata disana. Kepekaannya dalam segala hal yang membuatnya tahu jika ada seseorang yang mendekat hanya dengan mendengar langkah kaki ringan yang ditimbulkan Hinata.

Dengan gerakan yang pelan dan hati-hati, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadap ke arah sasuke yang hanya berjarak sekitar empat meter didepannya.

Melihat orang yang bersembunyi karena perkelahiannya tadi ternyata adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang pernah menjadi 'korban' kejahilannya membuat Sasuke terpikirkan ide jahil lainnya. Sepertinya Hinata masih sedikit takut dengan Sasuke, karena semenjak persembunyiannya diketahui Sasuke, Hinata masih saja berdiri ditempatnya karena ridak berani berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Hyuuga"

"I-iya Uchiha-san", Hinata terkejut mendengar Sasuke memanggil, dan itu membuat penyakit gagapnya jadi kumat saking gugupnya.

"Mendekat kemari", pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke pada Hinata sambil memberi syarat agar Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ke-kenapa ?", Hinata jadi was-was kalau keadaanya seperti ini. Berdua dengan Sasuke di gang sempit seperti ini, bagaimana Hinata tidak ketakutan. Apalagi Sasuke malah menyurunya mendekat, jangan-jangan dia akan diapa-apakan lagi. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran dibenak Hinata.

"Ck. Jangan banyak tanya, cepat Kemari atau ..."

"Ba-baik.. Aku kesana"

Lihat, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat ancaman Hinata mau menuruti permintaan -ehem- perintahnya.

I Kiss You

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk, tidak berani bertatap muka langsung dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Hinata berhenti tepat didepan sasuke dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter.

Sasuke mencondongkan diri ke arah Hinata sehingga jarak antara wajah Hinata dengan Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"Kau melihat semuanya kan ?", tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisinya.

Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan melaporkan apa yang barusan kulakukan ke pihak sekolah ?"

"Ti-tidak... A-aku akan diam dan bersikap seolah-olah ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa", jawab Hinata cepat.

"Benarkah ?", Sasuke menggunakan intonasi seakan-akan dirinya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap salah satu anggota OSIS. Bisa sajakan kau menceritakannya ke Ketua OSIS mu itu dan dia pasti akan langsung melaporkanku ke Kepala Sekolah", jelas Sasuke panjang kali lebar. Sepertinya ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar dari Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan khawatir.. A-aku janji tidak akan pernah me-mengatakannya pada siapapun"

"Aku masih tidak percaya"

"Ka-kalau begitu, ba-bagaimana kalau janji jari kelingking"

"Ck. Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang mudah percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu"

"Ha-habis mau bagaimana lagi A-aku membuktikan kalau aku ti-tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada si-siapapun?", keluh Hinata.

"Bukti ya.. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajukan satu syarat sebagai bukti", kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai

'Deg'

Entah kenapa mendengar kata 'syarat' membuat Hinata sedikit trauma. Apalagi orang yang menjadi sumber ketraumaannya (?) saat ini sedang mengatakan kata yang sama.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan mengajukan syarat yang lebih ekstrim lagi. Syarat yang diajukan Sasuke padanya dulu saja sudah kelewat ekstrim. Pemikiran negatif kembali bermunculan dibenak Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengajukan syarat seperti yang waktu itu", perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit lega.

"Ja-jadi syarat a-apa?"

"Selama di Sekolah, Kau tidak boleh berada jauh dariku agar aku dapat memastikan kau tidak akan melapor"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Ck. Maksudnya saat ada waktu luang di sekolah entah itu jam istirahat atau apa, Kau harus selalu bersamaku", jelas Sasuke

"Eeh ?", Itu artinya Hinata harus menghabiskan waktu senggangnya saat di sekolah berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

Berdua

Berdua

Berdua...

Entah kenapa memukirkan kata itu membuat kepala Hinata pening. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk pingsan bukan ?

"Bagaimana ?"

"..."

"Atau kau ingin Aku mengajukan syarat seperti yang waktu itu, hm?"

"!?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Syarat yang diajukan Sasuke kali ini lebih baik dan lebih masuk akal daripada syarat yang pernah Sasuke berikan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Kita sudah sepakat", Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan untuk memungut tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke menaruh tasnya dibahu kananya dan kembali menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kau mau berangkat sekolah atau ingin terus berdiri disana", setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Baru berjalan benerapa langkah Sasuke kembali berhenti membalikkan badannya. Secara otomatis Hinata juga ikut berhenti dan kembali menatap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

'Sekarang apa lagi', pikir Hinata

"Tadi kita sepakat melakukan perjanjian bukan ?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukankah setiap perjanjian harus ada 'Tanda Jadi' ?"

"Sepertinya begitu", Hinata hanya dapat menjawab seadanya.

"Kurasa kita juga memerlukannya", Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tanpa sadar berjalan mundur secara perlahan.

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata, setelah dirasa cukup dekat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya semakin dan semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah...

Cuph~

Hinata membelalakkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut saat ini tengah menempel tepat dibibirnya.

"Itu 'Tanda Jadi' kita", Sasuke mengataknnya setelah berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dari Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku ?" , tanya Hinata dengan punggung tangan kanannya menutupi tempat yang baru saja dicium Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah karena kaget plus malu.

"Sudah kubilangkan itu 'Tanda Jadi' perjanjian kita", jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya

"Ta-tapi.. "

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?"

'Tentu saja tidak' Hinata ingin sekali meneriakkannya tepat di depan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah tanpa dosa setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata. Tapi apa daya, Hinata bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar membantah perkataan Sasuke. Walhasil Hinata akhirnya pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan.

"Ya sudah.. ayo berangkat, kau tidak mau telat dihari pertama masuk sekolah kan ?", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju sekolah diikuti Hinata yang berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sebenarnya area bibir Sasuke masih agak perih karena luka akibat perkelahiannya tadi, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakitnya langsung hilang begitu Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata yang ranum dan terasa manis itu. Sepertinya Sasuke akan menjadikan bibir Hinata obat mujarab saat Sasuke terluka. Hohoho.. entah kenapa dengan memikirkannya saja Sasuke jadi ingin merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir Hinata.

I Kiss You

Setelah sampai di Sekolah Sasuke menghilang entah kemana sedangkan Hinata segera menuju papan mading untuk melihat pengumuman penempatan kelas. Tahun ini Hinata masuk ke kelas 3-2, tanpa melihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti, Hinata segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hinata butuh ketenangan saat ini dan entah kenapa kelas sepertinya menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk mencari ketenangan tersebut.

Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya dan menyapa beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Ternyata tahun ini Hinata satu kelas lagi dengan dua temannya, Sakura dan Ino. Melihat Hinata masuk kelas, Sakura dan Ino menjawab sapaan Hinata dan memberi isyarat dengan tangan agar Hinata mendekat.

"Hinata, tahun ini kita sekelas lagi. Aku senang sekali", Ino mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat

"I-iya.. Aku senang ki-kita bisa satu kelas lagi", Hinata ikut menanggapi

"Heh.. bilang saja kau senang karena masih ada orang yang akan memberimu contekan, Ino", Sakura juga ikut menanggapi.

"Hehehe.. itu juga benar"

"Hinata, kau ingin duduk dimana ?", Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang sejak tadi masih berdiri didekat kedua temannya.

"A-aku suka duduk di dekat jendela", jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu duduk saja dibelakangku", Ino memberi saran

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di belakang ino yang memang berada di dekat jendela.

"Apa kalian tadi melihat siapa saja yang akan masuk ke kelas kita tahun ini ?", Sakura kembali memulai pembicaraan

"Tidak, aku tadi hanya mencari namaku saja, setelah itu aku langsung masuk kelas", kata ino

"A-aku juga tidak"

"Semoga saja kita tidak sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke, si berandalan itu. Tahun lalu saja aku bahkan tidak bisa bebas bergerak saat di kelas karena merasa takut padanya", Sakura merinding jika membayangkan betapa ketakutannya dia saat berada satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

"Aku juga berharap begitu"

Sasuke benar-benar ditakuti, bahkan Sakura dan ino yang notabenenya adalah gadis tomboy yang tidak mau kalah dengan yang namanya laki-laki saja bisa takut dengannya.

Benar juga, kenapa tadi Hinata tidak memeriksanya dulu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar satu kelas lagi dengannya. Masa tenangnya di kelas pasti juga hilang.

'Semoga saja tidak satu kelas', batin Hinata

Hinata terus saja berharap Sasuke tidak akan satu kelas dengannya. Sekarang tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan masuk ke kelasnya. Kenapa menunggu bel masuk kali ini terasa sangat lama bagi Hinata, semakin cepat bel berbunyi semakin besar kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan sekelas dengannya.

'kriiinggg...'

Bel itu terasa seperti alunan harpa yang merdu bagi Hinata. Bel sudah berbunyi bahkan guru yang mengaku akan menjadi wali kelasnya pun sudah memasuki ruang kelas dan Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Itu artinya Hinata tidak akan sekelas dengan Sasuke lagi, Hinata ingin sekali sujud syukur saat itu juga. Setidaknya Hinata bisa sedikit tenang saat berada dikelas, urusan Hinata yang harus bersama Sasuke saat jam istirahat itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang penting sekarang aman-aman saja.

'Braak'

Kelas mendadak menjadi hening setelah pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf terlambat sensei", Setelah mengatakan itu orang tersebut berjalan santai menuju bangku yang ada dibagian paling belakang dekat jendela dan itu merupakan bangku yang ada tepat dibelakang tempat duduk Hinata.

"Hari pertama masuk dan kau sudah terlambat Uchiha", Kata sensei yang bersiri didepan kelas.

Nah, sekarang tahukan siapa pelaku yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena kegaduhan yang baru saja ditimbulkannya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, berandalan nomor satu di Sekolah.

Demi Dewa Ayam (?) yang telah menginspirasi gaya rambut Sasuke, Hinata saat ini benar-benar sudah akan pingsan ditempat begitu melihat Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Hinata tadi sempat menahan napas saking kagetnya. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke malah duduk tepat di belakang Hinata.

Bagus, lengkaplah sudah. Sasuke kini menjelma menjadi neraka dunia bagi Hinata selama di sekolah.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Hinata saat pertama kali dirinya memasuki kelas, dalam hati bersorak senang. Itu artinya selama di Sekolah, dia akan terus bersama dengan Hinata. Kebalikan dari kenyataan pahit yang sedang Hinata hadapi, Sasuke malah senang karena Hinata akan menjadi surga dunia baginya selama berada di sekolah. Ironi yang benar-benar menggelikan, tapi sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

...TBC...

Hallow, Saya kembali membawa cerita abal-abal yang lainnya.

Karena banyak yang minta sekuelnya 'Kiss Me', saya membuat kelanjutan ceritanya saat Sasuke ganggu Hinata di sekolah. maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader.

Sebernarnya ff ini saya buat ditengah-tengah kesibukkan saya yang sedang buaaanyyaakkk banget tugas kuliah belum lagi saya masih harus buat laporan magang yang susahnya minta ampun. jadi ya beginilah jadinya. (kenapa malah curhat ?)

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Nurul851, Angel Voices, angels0410, hyacinth uchiha, oormiwa, Yuki Ryota, lovely sasuhina, Virgo24, , sushimakipark, Cahya Uchiha, CallistaLia, Vii Violetta Anais, wiendzbica732, Arcan'sGirl.**

Terima Kasih banyak atas review dan dukungan kalian semua. Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua satu persatu.

Mohon dukungannya dari para reader supaya saya bisa melanjutkan ff saya yang satu ini. #Bungkuk

RnR Please... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Kiss You

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua sudah selesai, digantikan dengan bel tanda jam istirahat, dan ini adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa Konoha Academy. Termasuk oleh Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura. Setelah selesai membereskan buku, Ino menoleh ke bangku yang ada dibelakangnya, tempat duduk Hinata.

"Hinata, hari ini kita makan di kantin saja ya ?", tanya Ino

"Bo-boleh..", jawab Hinata sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya

"Memangnya kau tidak bawa bekal lagi ?", kali ini giliran Sakura yang bertanya pada Ino.

"Tidak, ibuku sibuk mengurusi keperluan ayahku, sampai lupa tidak membuatkanku bekal", jelas Ino pada Sakura

"Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri. Dasar manja", ejek Sakura

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan juga sibuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolahku", Ino mencoba membela diri, tidak mau kalah dari Sakura

"Sibuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah atau sibuk berdandan sebelum berangkat sekolah?", Sakura kembali berusaha memojokkan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino sudah bersama sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School. Bagi orang lain yang baru melihat perdebatan mereka, orang itu pasti akan berpikir kalau Sakura dan Ino sedang benar-benar bertengkar. Sebenarnya memang seperti itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Dan Hinata yang sudah sering mendengar obrolan mereka mencoba menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Su-sudah... sebaiknya kita se-segera ke kantin saja. Na-nanti kantinnya keburu penuh", ajak Hinata pada kedua temannya itu. Memang benar kata Hinata, kantin pasti akan penuh saat jam istirahat seperti ini, dan jika mereka tidak segera pergi kesana, mereka pasti akan kehabisan tempat duduk.

"Benar juga, baiklah, kita ke kantin sekarang", Ajak Ino penuh semangat pada Hinata dan Sakura

Mereka bertiga sudah akan pergi meninggalkan kelas sebelum-

"Hyuuga, mau kemana kau ?", Suara datar dan berat itu menginterupsi kegiatan kuduk ketiganya meremang mendengar suara berat itu.

Benar juga, Hinata baru ingat kalau kehidupan di tahun terakhir masa sekolahnya tidak akan sedamai dan setenang dulu lagi karena adanya orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur tidak menentu (bisa cepat tapi bisa juga lambat), dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

I Kiss You

"Belum ada satu hari dan kau sudah melupakan perjanjian kita tadi pagi ?", tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah duduk didepannya dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam karena takut.

"Ma-maaf..", hanya itu yang dapat Hinata katakan

Sakura dan Ino sudah pergi meninggalkan Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke di dalam kelas sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Mereka terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke, jadi beginilah nasib Hinata sekarang, ditinggalkan oleh kedua temannya dan berakhir bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, selama di sekolah kau harus selalu bersamaku, mengerti ?", Sasuke kembali menegaskan pada Hinata perihal perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

"Ba-baik"

"Kau tidak mau memakan bekalmu ?", tanya Sasuke.

Hinata dari tadi memang belum membuka bekalnya sama sekali. Bekal yang dia bawa hanya ditaruh dimeja Sasuke yang ada didepannya begitu saja. Sasuke memang duduk di belakang Hinata, dan Hinata sejak tadi duduk dibangku miliknya yang diputar menghadap ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke yang menyuruh Hinata melakukannya karena Sasuke terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan kelas saat ini.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya karena ada aku ?", tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku baru akan memakannya", Hinata segera membuka bekalnya dengan sigap.

Hinata baru akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sebelum sadar bahwa Sasuke sepertinya tidak membawa bekal karena jika Sasuke membawa bekal, pasti sudah sejak tadi dia mengeluarkannya.

"U-uchiha-san tidak makan ?", Hinata memberanikan diri menanyakannya pada Sasuke, tidak enakkan kalau Hinata makan sendirian.

"Tidak", jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ka-kalau begitu.. A-apa Uchiha-san mau memakan be-bekal ini bersamaku", tawar Hinata

"Hn. Boleh juga"

"I-ini.. Silahkan", Hinata menyodorkan bekal yang dibawanya pada Sasuke

"Kau hanya bawa satu sendok ?"

"I-iya.. tapi tidak masalah, U-uchiha-san bisa memakainya. A-aku akan meminjam sendok ke kantin", Hinata sudah akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kita pakai saja ini", Hinata mematuhinya dan kembali duduk

Tunggu dulu. Hinata baru sadar, jika Hinata dan Sasuke memakai sendok itu, berarti Hinata akan berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Sasuke. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Dan seperti biasa, saat sedang malu, pasti kedua pipi Hinata akan langsung memerah.

"Makanlah lebih dulu", Sasuke sedikit mendorong bekal yang ada dimejanya ke arah Hinata

Hinata mengangguk mematuhi ucapan Sasuke. Hinata mulai memakan isi bekal yang dibawanya. Setelah satu suapan itu, Hinata kembali menyodorkan bekal itu pada Sasuke.

"Si-silahkan"

"Hn. Suapi aku", ucap -ralat- perintah Sasuke pada Hinata

"H-hah ?", Hinata tentu saja bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku bilang suapi aku", Sasuke mengulang lagi ucapannya barusan.

"Ke-kenapa ?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja"

Akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas panjang dan menuruti Sasuke. Jadilah sekarang Hinata menyuapi Sasuke. Jika ada orang lain yang melihat, mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan siapa yang tahu, kalau hal itulah yang memang Sasuke inginkan. Walaupun untuk saat ini hanya beberapa teman sekelasnya saja yang tahu karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang tetap berada di dalam kelas seperti halnya Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk menegaskan bahwa saat ini Sasuke telah memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan Hinata.

I Kiss You

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura saat ini tengah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang. Rumah ketiganya memang tidak terlalu berjauhan, mereka tinggal di lingkungan perumahan yang sama, hanya berbeda blok saja.

"Hinata", panggil Sakura

"Y-ya", Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Uchiha yang satu itu ?", tanya Sakura to the point

"Sakura, jangan langsung menanyakan hubungan seseorang seperti itu. Tidak sopan", Ino berkata layaknya orang bijak. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"I-itu..", Hinata bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kalau Hinata memceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua, itu sama saja cari mati karena mepanggar perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke waktu itu.

"Jalan kalian lambat sekali. Minggir !", lagi-lagi suara itu tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka bertiga. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura secara reflek langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka dengan pose yang terkesan angkuh dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan, mereka segera minggir memberi akses agar Sasuke bisa berjalan melewati mereka.

Sasuke berjalan santai melewati ketiganya, tapi baru dua langkah dia berada di depan mereka, Sasuke malah kembali menghampiri ketiganya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menghampiri Hinata.

"Hyuuga, hari ini kau pulang denganku"

"Eh ?.. Ta-tapi aku bisa pulang dengan Sakura dan Ino", Hinata mencoba menolak permintaan Sasuke dengan halus.

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata, Sasuke malah menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sakura dan Ino yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja merinding disco. Dari tatapan matanya itu, Sasuke seperti mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk membantah ucapan Hinata yang akan pulang bersama dengan mereka.

'Bilang tidak atau katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia', Kira-kira seperti itulah terjemahan Sakura dan Ino mengartikan maksud tatapan tajam Sasuke.

'Glek', keduanya berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah

"Ha...ha..ha.. Hi-hinata, aku baru ingat, sepertinya aku meninggalkan bukuku di dalam kelas. kalau begitu aku akan kembali dan mengambilnya dulu. sampai jumpa besok", Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung saja melarikan diri meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata

"A-aku akan pergi menemani Sakura dulu. Sa-sakura, tunggu aku !", Ino juga langsung berlari menyusul Sakura.

Habis sudah. Kenapa kedua temannya itu tega meninggalkan Hinata berduaan saja dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang -lagi-. Padahal Sakura dan Ino juga tahu seberbahaya apa Sasuke itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah sendirian kan. Ayo pulang", Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membuatnya berjalan beriringan dengannya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja merona. Ini pertama kalinya dia bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki lain selain dari keluarganya, dan semenyeramkan apapun Sasuke, dia kan tetap laki-laki. Apalagi Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Mereka mulai mencurigai kedekatan Kita ?", Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan

"I-iya... mereka pe-penasaran dengan hubungan kita", Hinata mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau mereka bertanya lagi, bilang saja kalau kita sedang pacaran", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan enteng

"A-apa ?. Ti-tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu kan ?"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana ?, membiarkan mereka tahu tentang perjanjian kita dan setelah itu, kau dan kedua temanmu itu akan melaporkanku pada pihak sekolah agar aku dikeluarkan ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Sudahlah. Kau turuti saja ucapanku. Mereka tidak akan curiga lagi saat melihatmu bersama denganku jika tahu kita sudah berpacaran", Sasuke kembali meyakinkan Hinata

"Ba-baiklah..", memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, jika Sakura dan Ino tahu Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke, mereka pasti tidak akan heran lagi melihat kebersamaannya bersama dengan , bagaimana jika mereka menanyakan bagaimana Hinata bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah berandalan paling ditakuti di sekolah ?. Sudahlah, Hinata terlalu pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik untuk saat ini Hinata menurut saja pada Sasuke.

Walaupun dari luar Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke sedang bersorak gembira. Ternyata hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam Sasuke sudah berhasil 'mengikat' Hinata.

Sasuke jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari berikut dan berikutnya lagi. Kira-kira apa saja yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata dengan status barunya sebagai 'pacar" Hinata. Khu.. khu.. khu.. Mungkin lain kali Sasuke bisa merasakan kembali kelambutan bibir Hinata itu. Hei, sah-sah sajakan jika dia meminta itu pada Hinata, Sasuke kan 'pacar'nya.

Hinata, Hinata, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat, Jangan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, kalau kau pernah mendengar kalimat wejangan itu kau pasti sadar kalau hanya dalam satu hari kau sudah jatuh ke lubang yang dibuat Sasuke berkali-berkali. ck.. ck..ck..

TBC

Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. alur cerita untuk chapter ini mungkin lambat, karena saya ingin menunjukkan kejahilan-kejahilan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata seharian penuh setelah mereka membuat perjanjian.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya percepat. Tapi jangan harap akan ada konflik yang terlalu berat dalam ff ini, karena dari awal ff ini saya buat hanya akan berfokus pada hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata saja dan mungkin ff ini akan tamat di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi.

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **wiendzibica732, Rin, ShitaYukarisELF, Nurul851, CallistaLia, lovely sasuhina, cheftyclouds, Cahya Uchiha, , NurmalaPrieska, Asyah Hatsune, hyacinth uchiha, uchihaxhinata.**

Terima kasih pada reader sekalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff saya ini.

Sampai bertemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya ..^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I Kiss You

Hinata menuruti ucapan Sasuke saat pulang sekolah waktu itu dengan mengatatakan dirinya tengah berpacaran dengan Sasuke ketika kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino, bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Awalnya mereka terkejut, tapi mengingat Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong, Sakura dan Ino pun percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataan Hinata. Mereka berpendapat kalau kriteria seseorang dengan orang lain pasti berbeda-beda, dan mungkin Hinata menyukai sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatnya tertarik.

Sakura dan Ino memang tidak pernah bertanya lagi perihal hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Tapi kecurigaan muncul kembali saat mereka sering sekali melihat Hinata yang malah memasang wajah seperti orang yang ketakutan dan tertekan saat sedang bersama dengan Sasuke di sekolah, bukan wajah bahagia layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Mereka mulai berasumsi bahwa Hinata sebenarnya dipaksa oleh Sasuke untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya, dan bukan atas kemauan Hinata sendiri.

Untuk memastikan benar tidaknya dugaan mereka, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Hinata. Tapi karena di sekolah Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sasuke, mereka mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat dengan menjadikan tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok sebagai alasannya.

 **Warning** : AU, [miss]TYPO, alur tidak menentu (kadang cepat, kadang juga lambat).

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre** : Romance

I Kiss You

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka di kediaman Hinata saat ini. Rumah Hinata terlihat sepi, dan ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai rencana yang telah Sakura dan Ino susun.

"Hinata, apa kau sungguh berpacaran dengan Sasuke ?", Sakura yang memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata

"Te-tentu saja", baru ditanya seperti itu saja Hinata sudah gugup. Bukannya Sakura dan Ino sudah tidak pernah lagi menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kenapa sekarang mereka malah menanyakan hal itu. Jangan-jangan mereka mulai curiga lagi.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal tentang hubungan kalian ?. Kalau kalian benar berpacaran, pasti mudah menjawab pertanyaanku nanti", Sakura terus mendesak Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata, kami tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh kok", Ino mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah.. A-apa yang mau kalian tanyakan ?", Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan kedua temannya itu. Jika Hinata menolak, mereka pasti malah akan tambah curuga padanya.

"Siapa yang terlebih dulu menyatakan perasaan ?" Sakura mulai mengajukan pertanyaan

"Eeh ?.. I-itu..", Hinata jelas bingung, dia dan Sasuke kan tidak benar-benar berpacaran.

" Jawab Hinata. Itu pertanyaan mudah untuk orang yang sudah berpacaran", Ino semakin mendesak Hinata.

"U-uchiha san yang-"

"Kau itu pacarnya, kenapa memanggil nama pacar sendiri seperti memanggil orang asing saja ?", belum selesai Hinata bicara, kalimatnya sudah dipotong terlebih dulu oleh Sakura.

"Ma-maksudku Sasuke-kun yang lebih dulu me-menyatakan perasaanya", Hinata agak ragu saat mengatakannya. Sasuke kan tidak pernah bilang suka pada Hinata, tapi biarlah kali ini Sasuke yang menjadi korban kebohongannya, lagipula Sasuke sendiri yang mengajukan ide untuk berpura-pura sedang berpacaran seperti ini.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kali ini kau harus menjawabnya dengan cepat Hinata. Kapan ciuman pertama kalian ?"

Heeh... Pertanyaan macam apa ini. Hinata sebenarnya ingat betul kapan itu terjadi. Mana mungkin Hinata melupakan momen itu, karena dihari itu bukan hanya menjadi ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tapi juga merupakan ciuman pertama seumur hidupnya.

"Ha-hampir enam bulan yang lalu, saat ma-masih di kelas dua", Hinata enggan menceritakan detail kapannya pada mereka.

"APA ?. Jadi sudah selama itu kau berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu ?", Ino terkejut dan secara reflek langsung menanyakannya pada Hinata. Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino, tapi dia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang. Hinata mengannguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan ino.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang lebih dulu mencium siapa ?", Sakura kembali bertanya

Temannya ini benar-benar, apa mereka tidak melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya hanya karena mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

Sebenarnya Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu malu dengan pertanyaan Sakura, tapi malu pada jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Setelah cukup tenang, Hinata akhirnya menjawab..

"A-aku", Hinata sudah mau pingsan saja saat mengatakannya. Memang benarkan, walaupun Sasuke yang mengajukan syarat 'aneh' waktu itu, tapi tetap saja yang mencium duluan itu Hinata.

"AAPAAA ?", Kali ini bukan hanya Ino yang menyuarakan keterkejutannya, Sakura yang sejak tadi berusaha bersikap tenang pun ikut terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinata, aku baru tahu kau bisa se-agresif itu", dan semakin memerahlah wajah Hinata saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Ino katakan.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau mau Hinata pingsan sebelum kita selesai bertanya ?", Sakura memperingatkan Ino.

"Iya.. Iya.."

"Pertanyaan Selanjutnya,...", masih ada lagi ?. Sebenarnya sampai pertanyaan keberapa semua ini akan berakhir.

"Kapan dan dimana kencan pertama kalian ?", Pertanyaan yang satu ini, benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung. Seumur-umur diakan belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun.

"Ka-kami belum pernah berkencan sekalipun", Hinata menjawabnya dengan jujur

"Belum pernah sekalipun?", Ino kembali memastikan dan dijawab anggukan ringan dari Hinata.

"Kau kan sudah cukup lama berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan kalian belum pernah kencan sekalipun ?"

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi, itu karena aku terlalu sibuk. Ka-kalian kan tahu sendiri ka-kalau aku cukup lama menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS", Hinata menundukkan kepala saat mengatakannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang lagi-lagi harus berbohong pada kedua temannya itu. Setidaknya alasan yang diberikan Hinata kali ini cukup masuk akal.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk paham, mereka memang tahu sesibuk apa Hinata karena jabatan yang diembannya. Tapi berhubung sekarang Hinata sudah duduk di kelas 3, Hinata tidak lagi menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS karena kebijakan yang diberlakukan oleh pihak sekolah.

Ino membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura manggut-manggut seperti paham betul dengan apa yang dibisikkan Ino padanya.

"Bagaimana ?", tanya ino menyelesikan acara bisik-bisiknya dengan Sakura.

"Kita lakukan seperti katamu saja", jawab Sakura

Hinata sedikit curiga dengan kedua temannya itu. Kali ini, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

"Baiklah, kami sudah memutuskan untuk memberimu sebuah misi ?", kata Ino.

"Mi-misi"

"Iya, Misi. Misi kencan dengan Sasuke."

"A-apa ?.. Ke-ke-kencan ?", Hinata jelas terkejut, bukan ini tujuan kebohongan yang Hinata katakan tadi.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Hinata ? Bukannya wajar jika sepasang kekasih pergi berkencan. Bedanya kali ini kami yang akan mengatur kencan kalian", Sakura mencoba menjelaskannya pada Hinata.

"Ke-kencan yang diatur ?", Hinata mengulangi pernyataan Sakura.

"Iya, kami yang akan mengatur dimana dan seperti apa kencan kalian akan berlangsung", tambah Ino.

Hinata sekali lagi dengan terpaksa menerima tawaran aneh dari kedua temannya itu. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi mencari alasan untuk menolaknya.

Setelah Hinata setuju, mereka segera menyusun jadwal kencan yang akan Hinata dan Sasuke jalani.

I Kiss You

"Kencan ?", tanya Sasuke dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada. Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk bersila dengan beralaskan rumput yang dierawat dengan baik di taman belakang sekolahnya. Di hadapannya, Hinata duduk dengan tidak nyaman karena lagi-lagi harus mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sakura dan Ino. Termasuk rencana kencan mereka.

"I-Iya... Me-mereka akan mengatur kencan untuk ki-kita hari minggu ini", jawab Hinata

"Ck. Merepotkan saja. Baiklah, kita turuti saja kemauan mereka. Kalau kita menolak, mereka akan mulai mencurigai kita lagi", Sasuke mengatakan itu seakan-akan tidak suka, padahal inner Sasuke saat ini sedang bersorak senang karena keinginannya untuk mengajak Hinata kencan akhirnya bisa tercapai dan akan terlaksana. Walaupun ini kencan yang sudah diatur oleh kedua teman Hinata, tetap sajakan namanya kencan.

"I-iya", Hinata tentu saja menurut. Memang kapan Hinata bisa menbantah ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu minggu ini kita akan kemana ?"

"Sa-sakura dan Ino memberikan ini dan me-menyuruhku memberikannya padamu", Hinata menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini ?"

"Ti-tidak tahu. A-aku belum melihatnya",

Sasuke membuka selembar kertas yang dilipat dengan rapi dan membaca tulisan yang ada didalamnya. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, terpana dengan senyuman Sasuke yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu.

'Kalau Uchiha-san tersenyum seperti itu, dia jadi kelihatan lebih tampan', Hinata tersentak karena pemikirannya barusan.

'Tidak-tidak.. Sadarlah Hinata, dia itu ayam jantan (?) yang menakutkan', Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali guna menghilangkan pemikirannya tadi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata yang sempat malu dengan apa yang dipirkannya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menejalar ke seluruh wajahnya, dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?, Apa kau sakit ?"

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, Kau demam ?", Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke malah semakin memerah saja.

"Ti-tidak, su-sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa", Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Kalau terus seperti itu, Hinata bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Ya sudah, minggu ini aku akan menjemputmu jam 8", kata Sasuke

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang sudah temanmu tulis di kertas ini", Sasuke menunjukkan selembar kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Bo-boleh aku melihatnya ?", Tangan Hinata berusaha menggapai kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Eits,.. Tidak boleh", Tapi Sasuke yang lebih cepat menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hinata. Hinata mengernyit bingung, diakan hanya ingin melihat isinya saja.

"Ke-kenapa ?"

"Karena yang tertulis disini hanya boleh dibaca dan dilakukan oleh aku saja, kau nanti hanya perlu mengikuti ucapanku saja", jelas Sasuke

"Ke-kenapa begitu ?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tanyakan saja temanmu kenapa dibagian bawah kertas ini ditulis kau tidak boleh melihatnya", setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berdiri dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya untuk membersihkan rumput dan tanah yang sedikit menempel pada seragamnya. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Ma-mau kemana ?", Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan dari Sasuke, Hinata yang masih bersipuh dibawah malah mendongak dan menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ck. hari ini kau banyak sekali bertanya ya", Sasuke berdecak sebal, tapi masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf"

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam perlajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai", Hinata mengangguk paham dan menyambut uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap bergandengan tangan. Siswa lain yang melihat pemandangan itu tidak merasa heran, mereka sudah cukup terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tahu kalau Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih.

Awalnya Hinata merasa keberatan dan malu karena harus menunjukkan 'kemesraan' mereka didepan umum. Tapi dengan santai Sasuke mengatakan kalau itu hanya semacam cara agar mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Hinata yang mendengar alasan yang menurutnya cukup meyakinkan itu akhirnya kembali hanya bisa nurut-nurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kalau Hinata tahu, sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalannya Sasuke saja agar semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau Hinata sekarang sudah 'terikat' dengannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi dan penantiannya akan segera berakhir. Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu datangnnya hari dirinya akan berkencan dengan Hinata, Karena dihari itulah Sasuke memutuskan akan mengakhiri semua ini.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu.

Maaf ya kalau di chapter ini adegan Sasuhinanya cuman setengah bagian aja dari keseluruhan chapter ini. Sebenernya saya masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah saya yang numpuk kayak gunung yang nggak ada ujungnya, tapi saya tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menulis kelanjutan fic saya yang satu ini.

Chapter depan mungkin chapter terakhir dari ff saya yang satu ini, saya nggak terlalu suka dengan ff yang terlalu panjang soalnya,...

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **sushimakipark, Ella9601, Arcan'sGirl, Asyah Hatsune, Uchiha Cullen738, CallistaLia, NurmalaPrieska, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, hyacinth uchiha, ShitaYukarisELF, lovely sasuhina, Nurul851, hinatakawaii, Julliana1.**

Terima Kasih pada para reader sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview ff saya.. ^^

#Bungkuk

Kalau penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, tunggu di chapter depan ya... ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

^^..Please..^^


	4. Chapter 4

**I Kiss You**

 **Warning** : AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur tidak menentu (kadang cepat, kadang juga lambat).

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre** : Romance

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah direncananakan sebagai hari kencan pertama untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Seperti janji Sasuke sebelumnya, pukul 8, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan rumah besar dengan gaya jepang, rumah Hinata. Kali ini sasuke memakai baju yang cukup simpel. Hanya dengan memakai kaos v-neck yang dibalut dengan jaket berbahan kulit berwarna coklat, selain itu Sasuke juga memakai celana berbahan jeans dan tidak lupa sepatu kets yang terkesan santai. Melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke tidak tampak seperti seorang pelajar SMA. Kesan menyeramkan yang selalu disandang Sasuke ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah, terasa hilang seketika jika melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Mungkin karena ini kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata, jadi Sasuke sedikit bekerja keras dalam hal penampilan agar terlihat semakin cocok jika bersanding dengan Hinata saat kencan nanti.

"Ck. Kenapa lama sekali, aku sudah bilang kujemput jam delapan", Sasuke mulai mondar mandir tidak jelas di depan rumah Hinata. Padahal ini baru lewat sekitar 5 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi kencan dengan Hinata.

'Kriiet'

Suara pintu rumah di depannya terbuka, membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas, dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Hinata keluar dengan gerakan anggun. Dipandangan Sasuke saat ini,gerakan hinata yang keluar dari rumahnya seperti adegan _slow motion._ Terlihat sangat anggun. Ditambah lagi, Hinata kali ini memakai dress berwarna biru muda yang hanya memiliki panjang mencapai luntutnya saja, dan dipadukan dengan bolero berwarna coklat muda, terlihat sangat anggun dan juga cantik. Tidak seperti gadis remaja lainnya yang suka sekali mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, Hinata hanya memakai flat shoes saja agar terlihat lebih sederhana.

"A-apa Uchiha-san sudah menunggu lama ?", tanya Hinata setelah berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak juga, ayo kita berangkat sekarang", kata Sasuke setelah tersadar dari kekagumannya saat melihat Hinata. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya pada mobil sport miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kediaman Hinata.

"Masuklah", Sasuke membukakan pintu sebelah kemudi mobilnya untuk Hinata. Hinata mengannguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Hinata masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke juga segera masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ki-kita mau kemana Uchiha-san ?", tanya Hinata

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Apa kau akan terus memanggilku seperti itu saat kencan kita nanti ?", tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan didepannya.

"Ma-maksud Uchiha-san ?", memangnya apa yang salah dengan panggilan Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih sekarang, ingat ?"

"Te-tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku"

Ahh, Hinata mengerti maksud Sasuke sekarang. Itu juga pernah disinggung oleh Sakura waktu itu.

"Ba-baik, Sa-sasuke-kun", Hinata menunduk saat mengatakannya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Hinata terlalu malu, karena ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Sasuke hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja.

"Hn. Itu terdengar lebih baik", Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar nama panggilan baru untuknya dari Hinata.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Hinata yang masih mengira-ngira kemana kencan pertama mereka akan dilakukan dan rencana seperti apa yang telah disusun Sakura dan Ino untuk kencannya dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di depannya. Jalanan yang dilewati cukup padat dan sedikit macet karena ini akhir pekan, pasti banyak juga orang yang ingin bepergian dengan keluarga, teman, ataupun kekasih saat akhir pekan seperti ini.

.

.

I Kiss You

.

Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya sampai juga ke tempat kencan mereka. Tempat itu cukup padat, sebelum masuk Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu keluar dari mobil dan membimbing Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Dan tempat kencan mereka adalah..

"Taman bermain ?", Gumam Hinata

"Iya, kencan kita adalah di taman bermain ini", mendengar gumaman dari Hinata yang lebih mirip dengan seperti orang yang sedang bertanya, Sasuke mengatakan itu pada Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa Taman bermain ?", kali ini Hinata benar menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja karena kedua temanmu yang memilihkannya", jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Ayo", Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan lembut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam taman bermain tersebut.

Banyak sekali wahana yang ada di dalam taman bermain tersebut. Ada wahana khusus anak-anak, dan juga wahana yang hanya boleh dinaiki oleh orang dewasa saja. Karena ini akhir pekan, terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang membawa serta kedua orang tuanya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di sini.

"Nah, karena kita sudah ada didalam, kau ingin naik wahana apa ?", tanya Sasuke mengenai wahana yang akan dinaikinya pertama kali bersama dengan Hinata.

"Te-terserah Sasuke-kun saja", Hinata hanya pernah melihat taman bermain dari televisi saja dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata ke taman bermain, jadi Hinata bingung harus mulai dari mana. Pilihan wahana bermain disini banyak sekali.

"Kalau begitu kita coba yang itu dulu", Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Hinata ke salah satu wahana yang ada di sana. Kalau Hinata sih hanya menurut saja.

Sasuke dan Hinata mencoba banyak wahana permainan disana. Mulai dari wahana yang menegangkan seperti _roller coaster,_ sampai wahana yang menyeramkan seperti rumah hantu. Untuk yang terakhir, Sasuke dan Hinata memilih wahana Rumah Hantu. Tentu saja Sasuke yang memilih. Tujuannya sih tidak ada bedanya dengan pria lain yang membawa kekasihnya masuk kesana, tentu saja untuk mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dan Sasuke berhasil melakukannya, selama berada di rumah hantu, Hinata terus saja menempel pada Sasuke, bukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, bahkan Hinata juga akan memeluk Sasuke tanpa sadar jika dirinya sedang ketakutan.

Sasuke sih sudah siap sedia dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar untuk menerima setiap pelukan dari Hinata. Lumayanlah, menang banyak. Hinata saja yang tidak sadar dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan dari Sasuke selama berada dalam wahana rumah hantu itu.

Setelah mencoba cukup banyak wahana yang ada disana, Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Apa kau lelah ?", tanya Sasuke

"Se-sedikit", Tentu saja Hinata lelah, dari tadi ia dan Sasuke mengelilingi taman yang cukup luas ini untuk mencoba berbagai wahana.

"Akan aku belikan minuman, kau tunggu saja disini", Sasuke pergi salah satu standminuman yang ada disana

Tapi karena banyak sekali pengunjung yang juga sedang beristirahat sejenak seperti halnya Sasuke dan Hinata, stand minuman itu jadi ramai dengan banyaknya pembeli yang didominasi oleh perempuan. Para perempuan itu melirik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum. Sasuke yang diperhatikan seperti itu jadi risih sendiri. Biasanya kan Sasuke diakuti saat berada di sekolah. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Minngir", Sasuke mencoba bersikap dingin seperti biasa, tapi sikapnya itu malah membuat perempuan yang ada disana jadi semakin terpesona dengan Sasuke. Bagi mereka, sikap dingin yang Sasuke tunjukkan malah terkesan keren.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke dikerumuni dengan segerombolan gadis muda merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya seperti perasaan tidak suka dengan hal itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar pura-pura, Sasuke kan tetap kekasihnya. Sebagai kekasih, Hinata tidak terima jika saat mereka kencan, Sasuke malah didekati perempuan lain. Tanpa sadar Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke.

'Grep'

Sasuke terkejut karena mendapat pelukan dari belakang. Sasuke sudah akan menyentak tangan yang sudah seenaknya sendiri memeluk dirinya, sebelum..

"Sa-sasuke-kun, a-aku sudah tidak haus. Ki-kita pergi saja", Suara lembut Hinata membuat Sasuke menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi.

"Hn. Baiklah", Sasuke menurut dan kali ini Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang berinisiatif untuk menggandeng tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu. Meski terkejut, Sasuke tetap merasa senang.

"Yahh.. Ternyata sudah punya kekasih", keluh salah satu perempuan yang ada disana.

.

"Hei, Sepertinya Hinata tidak bohong. Dia terlihat suka sekali dengan Uchiha itu", kata salah satu perempuan yang juga ada disana.

"Hn. Tapi ini masih belum membuktikan kalau Hinata benar-benar mencintai Sasuke begitu pula sebaliknya", Perempuan disebelahnya ikut menanggapi.

"Sakura, apa benar nanti akan baik-baik saja ?, kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan" Ino sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata nanti.

"kurasa tidak, setelah Sasuke membacanya pun dia tidak protes sama sekali" Sakura menanggapinya dengan santai

"Tapi inikan di tempat umum, apalagi pengunjung hari ini juga lebih banyak dari hari biasa, aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Hinata" Ino masih merasa khawatir pada Hinata

"Tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada Sasuke, kita kan sudah memberikan detail rencananya pada Sasuke" Sakura mencoba menenagkan Ino.

Sejak awal Sakura dan Ino sudah mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka ingin memastikan rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Jika rencana yang sudah mereka susun berhasil, maka Sakura akan benar-benar percaya bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata memang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, bukan karena paksaan.

.

.

I Kiss You

.

Kali ini Hinata mengajak Sasuke ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hinata baru sadar kalu dari tadi dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya sampai kesini dan secara reflek ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf" cicit Hinata. Karena merasa malu, Hinata lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang lumayan merah.

"Hn. Tidak masalah"

"Se-sekarang kita mau kemana lagi ?" tanya Hinata

"Kita akan melakukan kebalikan dari jawaban yang kau berikan pada kedua temanmu" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya

"M-maksudnya ?"

"Kau ingat pernah bercerita padaku kalau temanmu menanyakan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita benar sudah berpacaran ?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya balik pada Hinata, mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya dengan menggunakan apa yang Hinata ingat.

"I-ingat", jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu kau masih ingatkan apa saja yang mereka tanyakan ?"

"Te-tentu saja"

"Bisa kau sebutkan"

"Sa-sakura dan Ino hanya menanyakan 3 pertanyaan saja saa itu. Te-tentang siapa yang lebih dulu me-menyatakan perasaan, ci-ciuman pertama ki-kita dan terakhir te-tempat kencan pertama kita", Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang kedua temannya itu tanyakan padanya saat berada di rumah Hinata.

"Kita sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir"

"Te-tentang dimana ke-kencan pertama kita ?"

"Hn. Walaupun tempat ini diusulkan oleh kedua temanmu itu, tempat ini tetap menjadi tempat kencan pertama kita. Jadi jawaban pertanyaan ketiga adalah taman bermain" Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Sasuke

"lalu pertanyaan pertama, tentang siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Kau masih ingat jawabanmu pada mereka saat itu ?" tanya Sasuke -lagi-

"I-ingat. Waktu itu karena bi-bingung harus menjawab apa, a-aku mengatakan pada Sakura dan Ino kalau Sa-sasuke-kun yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan pa-padaku" Hinata malu sekali saat mengatakannya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu Hinata bingung harus menjawab bagaimana sementara dirinya dan Sasuke tidak benar-benar berpacaran.

"Itu yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, karena kau bilang aku yang sudah menyatakan perasaanku terlebih dulu padamu, sekarang giliranmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku", Sasuke menatap serius pada Hinata. Ini saatnya ia dan Hinata mengakhiri sandiwara mereka.

"E-eh?.. Ki-kita tidak harus melakukan i-ini. Sa-sakura dan Ino juga tidak mungkin tahu jika kita mengatakan su-sudah melakukan apa yang mereka suruh" Hinata tidak sanggup jika harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, saat dirinya pun sedang bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Apalagi ini di tempat umum, Hinata sudah pasti malu sekali. Baru berdiri dengan Sasuke saja dia dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak, mereka akan tahu. Kau hanya tidak sadar saja, sejak kita datang kemari, kedua temanmu itu sudah mengikuti kita" Sasuke mencoba membantah argumen Hinata karena memang sejak awal Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura dan Ino mengikutinya dan Hinata. Termasuk di stand minuman tadi, hanya saja sejak tadi Sasuke enggan mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"Kali ini kau tidak perlu berbohong Hinata"

"Ke-kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri sandiwara kita sekarang" tegas Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin mengakhirinya. Hinata seharusnya senang karena jika semua ini berakhir, dia dan Sasuke tidak perlu bersama terus saat di sekolah, dan dengan begitu kehidupan normalnya akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi bukannya perasaan senang itu yang muncul, malah ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatinya mendengan Sasuke akan mengakhiri sandiwara mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jujur, Hinata tidak suka dengan perasaan mengganjal ini, karena terasa sakit didadanya.

"Cukup katakan apa yang ada dalam hatimu mengenai perasaanmu padaku", lanjut Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak bisa"

"kenapa ?"

'karena aku sendiri pun merasa bingung dengan perasaanku padamu' batin Hinata

"Apa kau masih takut padaku ?. Kalau memang iya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apapun yanga akan kau katakan tentang perasaanmu padaku, aku akan tetap menerimanya" Sasuke kembali mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Hubungannya dengan Hinata selama ini tergolong monoton karena hanya Sasuke saja yang sejak awal menginginkan hubungan ini. Sedangkan Hinata, mungkin dia terpaksa menerimanya karena merasa takut pada Sasuke.

"Te-tetap tidak bisa" Suara Hinata kali ini terdengar bergetar. Hinata memang tidak bisa jika dipaksa harus mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang.

"Ki-kita pulang saja" Hinata menarik-narik ujung jaket Sasuke

"Tidak, kita tidak akan pulang sebelum aku mendengar bagaimana perasaanmu padaku" Sasuke tetap bersikeras. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang digunakan untuk menarik ujung jaketnya, agar Hinata tidak bisa lari dan menghindar. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar harus memastikan perasaan Hinata padanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." kali ini Hinata harus tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menghindar pun akan percuma karena Sasuke sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya. Sasuke mencelos melihat Hinata yang malah menangis dihadapannya.

"Jangan menangis" tangan Sasuke kini berpindah merangkum wajah Hinata untuk mengusap air matanya dan juga membuat Hinata menatap langsung padanya.

"Maaf karena sudah memaksamu dan membuatmu menangis. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai disini. Akan kukatakan pada kedua temanmu kalau aku yang sudah memaksamu berhubungan denganku. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi"

'Deg'

Lagi, dada Hinata sekali lagi terasa sakit mendengar Sasuke sekali lagi mengatakan akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Akan kuantarkan kau pulang" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Berbeda saat dirinya dan Hinata masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu, kali ini Sasuke tidak menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedangkan Hinata yang dari tadi bersikeras ingin pulang, masih tetap diam ditempatnya.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ?' batin Hinata. Bukannya merasa lega karena akhirnya Sasuke akan melepaskannya, Hinata malah merasa kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Hinata tidak tahu itu perasaan apa, tapi yang jelas Hinata tidak suka dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya saat ini.

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Jejak air mata yang sempat menghilang karena usapan dari Sasuke tadi, kini kembali membentuk jejak airmata yang lain karena sekali lagi Hinata kembali menangis, bahkan kali ini Hinata tidak peduli dengan rasa malunya walaupun banyak pengunjung yang melihat dengan heran kearahnya. Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Ini salah, tidak seharusnya semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Hinata berlari kearah Sasuke yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Grep'

Sekali lagi Hinata memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut kembali bersikap biasa karena tahu orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Hinata dan Sasuke tetap membiarkan Hinata memeluknya.

"Ti-tidak mau", Hinata mencoba mengatakan itu di tengah-tengah tangisnya.

"..."

"A-aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini"

"Kenapa ?"

"Sa-sakit. Se-seharusnya aku senang ka-karena sebentar lagi aku tidak perlu be-berurusan dengan Sasuke-kun lagi. Tapi aku malah merasakan sakit disini, pa-padahal tidak ada yang terluka. A-aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri" Hinata memegang dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata padanya. Sasuke melepas pelukan Hinata dan kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau mau tahu perasaan apa itu ?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. disini, juga terasa sakit saat aku mengatakan akan mengakhiri semuanya denganmu" jelas Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tapi bedanya, aku tahu perasaan apa itu" lanjut Sasuke

"A-apa ?"

"Aku meyukaimu" akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, gugup, malu dan juga senang pada saat yang bersamaan begitu mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis kini bertambah semakin merah setelah mendengar itu dari Sasuke. Rasa sakit didadanya kini telah berganti menjadi rasa lain yang sulit didefinisikan, dan Hinata suka dengan perasaan itu.

"Apa sekarang kau juga sudah tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku ?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu dengan anggukan. Senyum Sasuke kembali mengembang melihat reaksi yang Hinata berikan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi ?"

"I-iya"

"Katakan, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang"

"A-Aku.. aku.. Ugh.." Hinata sudah memantapkan hatinya dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tapi ketika harus mengungkapkannya langsung, Hinata kembali dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Aku.. ?" Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Hinata

"A-Aku m-me-menyukaimu", tubuh Hinata langsung oleng kedepan karena mendapat tarikan yang cukup keras dan berakhir dipelukan pelaku yang sudah menarik tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke.

"Katakan sekali lagi" pinta -ralat- perintah Sasuke. Hinata kali ini tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku me-menyukaimu" ulang Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini dia membalas pelukan dari Sasuke.

"Katakan lebih jelas lagi"

"Aku menyukaimu" Hinata mengatakannya dengan frontal tanpa tergagap sedikit pun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, sangat" Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang harus kita jawab" Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menatap langsung ke arahnya. Dan dengan berat hati, Sasuke harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Ma-masih ada lagi ?" tanya Hinata dan kali ini Sasuke yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"A-apa ?"

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Kau mengatakan pada kedua temanmu kalau kaulah yang lebih dulu menciumku dan seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan kita akan melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang sudah kau katakan pada mereka" Sasuke sudah mulai akan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Ki-kita tidak bisa melakukannya ditempat umum se-seperti ini" Hinata mencoba memperingatkan Sasuke mengingat tempat mereka berdiri banyak dilewati oleh pengunjung. Apalagi sejak tadi mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung disana.

"Kenapa tidak, kau juga mengungkapkan perasaanmu disini dan Aku akan melakukan bagianku juga disini"

'dengan senang hati tentunya' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"T-ta-tapi.. mmmbhh" Hinata tidak bisa protes lagi kali ini karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. dengan lembut Sasuke menelusuri setiap inci bibir ranum Hinata menggunakan bibirnya.

Hinata akhirnya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu dan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan ciuman yang lain. Mendapatkan reapon positif dari Hinata, tangan

Sasuke berpindah kebelakang kepala Hinata dan menekannya lembut untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata sudah lupa dengan pengunjung lain yang semakin banyak memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan ada yang mengabadikan momen itu, seperti dua perempuan dengan warna rambut yang mencolok ini, Sakura dan Ino.

"Hey.. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Hinata memang menyukai Uchiha itu" Ino menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada Sakura.

"Apa kau akan menyimpan foto itu ?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang bagus untuk diperlihatkan pada Hinata nanti" Ino cekikikan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah melihat hasil fotonya nanti. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Berharap saja Hinata tidak akan pingsan setelah melihatnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga fic saya yang satu ini Maaf jika akhir ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan keiinginan reader. ini sudah panjang menurut saya dan ide saya juga sudah mentok sampai disini.. XD

.

 **Special Thanks for:**

 **Review for chapter 3 :**

 **hyacinth uchiha, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, NurmalaPrieska, Arcan'sGirl, CallistaLia, Asyah Hatsune, ShitaYukarisELF, Mellyzainal, angels0410, lovely sasuhina, tanpanama556, Rin.**

 **Favorites :**

 **Asyah Hatsune, Cahya Uchiha, CallistaLia, Cappucino Chocolate, Euiko Katayanagi, Fleur Choi, HNisa Sahina, Mon970, NurmalaPrieska, Uzumaki Danty, asalyne, chiwichan, dedeqseokyu, faisal pesib 7, hyacinth uchiha, kaasihhime, kyucel, onyx dark blue, onyxlavender23, sucirachma5, sxxjxng, tiasiambaton, uchihaxhinata.**

 **Followers :**

 **Angel voices, Asyah Hatsune, CallistaLia, Euiko Katayanagi, Fleur Choi, Julliana1, Mon970, NurmalaPrieska, Sabaku No Aira, Uzumaki Danty, angels0410, asalyne, candybar-honey, chiwichan, dedeqseokyu, heztzander, hiru neesan, hyacinth uchiha, junekoo, kaasihhime, kyucel, liyaneji, minamidc8815, onyx dark blue, sabrina a nisa, tiasiambaton, uchihaxhinata.**

 **.**

Terima kasih pada semua reader yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, favorite dan follow fic saya.. ^^

Padahal saya author yang masih tergolong baru, bahkan saya belum genap 2 bulan menjadi author di ffn, tapi saya sudah mendapatkan sambutan yang sangat baik dari kalian semua.

Fic saya tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa adaya kalian semua.. Karena itu saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada reader sekalian.. #Bungkuk90derajat

Jangan bosan-bosan mampir ke akun saya ya.. :D

Sampai jumpa di project saya selanjutnya.. ^^

Salam hangat dari saya untuk reader semua.. ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please..^^


End file.
